purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Burn The Witch
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 01 |episodeNumber= 07 |airDate= 25th December 2017 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Defend And Defeat |nextEpisode= Love Of Friendship }} is the seventh episode of season one of Paradox and the mid-season finale. It aired on December 25th, 2017 on Purry Productions. It was written and directed by Purry Sunray. Story The vampire leader stands at Miguel, Little Buddy and Purry come out from the jail. The travelers watching from the side, alongside several other vampires. Miguel, Little Buddy and Purry face the vampire leader, who introduces himself as the vampire “King”. The vampire king begins by saying that Purry has been suspected of witchcraft and tresspassing, along with her friend the orc which suggests to the vampire king she may be a witch. Miguel has been accussed of aggressive behavior towards the vampire king which causes Miguel to laugh to himself. The vampire king asks Purry what she was doing in the Barren Region, Purry explains how she was lost and needed to find where she was going again. She didn’t mean to trespass. The vampire king, seeming unsatisfied with her response, turns to Miguel. He asks Miguel why he thought being rude to the vampire king was a good idea. Miguel tells him he didn’t mean to be rude, deciding to keep his voice calm to not raise suspicion that he should be executed. The trial continues for a good five, ten, fifteen minutes until it rolls onto an hour. Noah yawns from the sidelines. ---- Purry and Kayte sit on a park bench, eating ice cream together. Purry seems distracted though as her ice cream melts onto her fingers. “Y’know, if you dont eat that it melts, right? Then you can’t eat it.” “Oh, yeah.” Purry replies taking a lick from the ice cream. Kayte rolls her eyes. “What’s wrong?” Kayte asks, slipping closer to Purry which makes her shuffle in her seat slightly. Purry shrugs, turning to put the ice cream in the bin next to her. “Babes…” Purry wipes her hand, wiping off the ice cream before turning to face Kayte as she licks the ice cream she has, getting a little on her nose. “You got a little on your nose.” Purry tells her, smiling slightly. “Oh?!” Kayte reaches up and quickly wipes it. Purry stares at her, smiling softly as Kayte continues to eat her ice cream. “Kayte--” “KAYTE!!!” A boy yells as a red car pulls up in front of them on the road, honking the horn loudly as a blonde boy leans out of the window. “C’mon! We’re goin’ to be late!” “Shoot. I forgot.” Kayte murmurs “What?” “Come with us!” She smiles, leaping from the bench and holding out her hand. “Where?” “You’ll see!” Kayte smiles, pulling Purry from the bench and walking with her to the car. The girls get inside and are met with two other guys. One of them asks who Purry is, Kayte introduces her as a friend. Purry smiles awakrdly as the car drives away, the driver slamming hard on the accelerator. ---- The vampire king sits, looking at Purry and Miguel before taking a sharp breath and declaring he’s come to a conclusion, that Purry shall be sent to execution. Maria steps forward, yelling at him to stop. The vampire king raises an eyebrow as the vampire guards approach Maria but he tells them to stop, wondering what she has to say after all this time. Miguel stares at Maria, as does Purry, his head shaking. Maria announces that witches cannot be harmed by other witches magic, she asks if she’s correct or not. The vampire king stops, confused by the question before telling her that she is indeed correct. Maria takes a sharp inhale of breath. Miguel realises what she’s doing, but it’s too late to stop her as she shoots forward the only spell she can remember to do as a witch, blasting Purry backwards, sending her flying through the air as she flies against the wall, tumbling to the ground with a thud. The vampires stare for a second before the vampire king stands, ordering her to be executed on the spot. Miguel yells out, running towards Maria as the vampires suddenly grab at her. It becomes chaotic, vampires howling out in excitment and celebration as one of them tackle Miguel to the floor only for Miguel to punch it in the face, escaping it’s grip. Noah runs for Purry, followed by Sara and Steven as the others try and keep Maria away from the vampires, Mira pulling out her bow and arrow but has it knocked from her hand. The Vampire King orders for her to be burnt at the stake, howling along with the vampires. Purry sits up, her head bleeding, along with her nose, as she holds her wound dizzily. Sara asks if she’s okay, Purry replies shes fine. Jayme and Chey go back to back, trying to fight off the vampires but in the end they become all too much as one of them grabs Maria and before they know it, the vampires are out the door with her and the door slams behind them. Miguel bangs against the door angrily, trying to open it but it being locked by the vampires at a fire starts blazing outside. Maria screams out, her arms aching from the grip of the vampires as she’s tied to the pole as the fire starts roaring below her. She locks eyes with Miguel, who is staring at the event from behind the door’s window, he shakes his head frantically as he tries to break through the glass but to no use. The group are stopped in their tracks, nobody able to move as the screams of Maria drown out any thoughts they have before, after a long while, everything goes silent and the vampires outside start roaring with victory. ---- Poll r u okay? i've never felt worse i've never felt better Cast *Purry *Noah *Miguel *Maria *Jayme *Chey *Austin *Arianna *Steven *Andrew *Sara *Scarlette *Mira *Little Buddy Trivia * * * Firsts * * * Lasts * * *